


Snakes and Eggs

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [27]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Where do babies come from? The age old question that parents dreaded. Ethan and Shelby learn how they came into the Cranscott's livesDay 21: Story
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Snakes and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day! I decided to take that as inspiration for this daily challenge

“Hey dad?” Shelby’s voice piped up from the back seat of the car. Jason had just picked up the twins from another day of first grade...just like any other.

“What’s up sweetie?” He looked up in his rearview mirror for the moment, checking to see if she and Ethan were okay back there. “Did you have a good day in school?”

“Yeah! Mrs. Landsdown taught us how to subtract” Ethan jumped at the opportunity to talk about his day. He and Shelby were always fascinated to learn new things, the pair loved school, and more importantly---loved being the best at school.

“I was talking!” The little six year old pouted, folding her arms, as the only girl in the family she was not having being talked over by her twin brother. “Daddy, I have a question”

“What is it?” He asked, hoping that Ethan wouldn’t pipe up again. Jason sighed, the car ride from Eastland Academy to their house was always an eventful one. The twins were so chock full of energy.

“Where do babies come from?” She asked the one question he was not prepared for. Thankfully for him he was at a red light, the shock of the innocent inquiry could settle in. Shelby asked where babies came from. They were only 6, he didn’t have Billy with him---should he wait? Should he lie and say it was the stork? “Hayley says her dad’s snake touched her mom’s egg and then she hatched from that” Shelby frowned, not liking the image in her head, “Do we hatch from eggs daddy?”

“Birds hatch from eggs, dummy!” Ethan was quick to jump on that as fast as he could.

“So do lizards! And dinosaurs! It’s not just birds!”

“Do we have scales like lizards? Or feathers like birds?”

“Yeah? Well you’re ugly like a lizard” Shelby stuck out her tongue out at her brother, only to hassle him more.

The sound of a car horn behind him made Jason realize that the light had changed from red to green. He had to come up with something to say, “Let’s talk about this with your dad when he gets home from work” Anything to stall this conversation.

*****

  
Jason went ahead and ordered Chinese take out that evening. He didn’t want to have to worry about cooking a big meal on top of figuring out how to explain such a process. Answer one question, five more were bound to be asked afterwards. Ethan and Shelby weren’t like other kids in their class, the ones who had both a mommy and a daddy.

“So, your dad tells me you’ve got a question” Billy was never one to beat around the bush. In fact, he always enjoyed when the kids brought questions to him. His whole body lit up with the excitement of explaining how the world worked. Ethan and Shelby certainly got the curiosity for science from their dad.

“Where do babies come from?” Shelby repeated, reaching over to help Ethan position his fingers on the chopsticks.

“Well...it’s a little complicated but it’s biology” Billy took a sip of his water, “Men and women have different kinds of bodies, right?” Jason watched his husband very carefully...where was he going with this?

Ethan nodded his head, “Women are like cows, that’s how they feed their babies” That made the most sense to him. Bulls, cows they were different...

“Ugh!” Shelby’s head tossed back, her irritation and patience with her brother went from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds. “Girls aren’t cows!”

“Then explain their utters!” Ethan bit back, throwing his hands up in the air in challenge.

“Oh my god” Jason wanted to bury his face in his hands, he was so relieved to have Billy at his side for this.

“Humans don’t have utters” Billy needed that to be clarified first, “They have breasts, which they use to feed their babies”

Shelby’s lips pursed, her eyes narrowing at her two dads, “How did you feed us?” It was very clear to her that neither of her two dads had breasts to feed them.

“With a bottle” Jason did not want the questioning minds of his kids completely derail from the original question. “There’s more than one way to feed a baby” He sighed, knowing that he needed to say something before Billy got too scientific on them. “When a man and a woman get together and decide to have a baby they…uh” Why couldn’t he just say stork?

“Men produce something called sperm and women produce something called an egg, and when the sperm finds the egg it fertilizes” Billy was going to try and make this as cut and dry as possible.

“See!” Shelby smacked Ethan’s shoulder, “That’s what Hayley told me! Her dad’s snake touched her mom’s egg! We do hatch”

“What?” Ethan gasped, “Does that mean we’re like dinosaurs?”

“No...it’s not, quite like that” Billy further went on to explain, “A woman will then carry the baby in her uterus for 9 months” He made a motion with his hand over his stomach to try and get the picture of a baby bump across. Hayley was on the right….track.

“...But what about Mrs. Landsdown?” Shelby tilted her head to the side, “Who’s snake touched her egg to get Hazel?” She had been friends with Hazel Landsdown for some time to know that there was no Mr. Landsdown in the picture. Shelby then looked to her brother, “What about us?”

Ethan bit his lip, “Are we adopted?”

“No, no…” Jason reached over to hold Billy’s hand, this was the line of questioning that he knew was going to get more complicated. Their situation in life wasn’t like Mr. and Mrs. Park. “I think you two are old enough to know the story of how you came into our lives”

“I love your father very very much” Billy started to explain, “But two men can’t make a baby...but there are other ways to have a child for people like us. Your father and I went to a doctor and from there we found a woman who was so kind to offer one of her eggs, to carry you both for 9 months, and give us the gift of the two of you. She was what would call a surrogate”

“...So is she our mom?” Ethan asked, before this day they never really considered the possibility of even having a mother.

“Biologically, yes.” Billy simply nodded his head, “But she’s not your mother.” Their surrogate, Katie Walker had signed the legal documents, she had no connection to the Cranscott kids. She needed the extra money. This deal was a win win for all parties involved.

“But…huh” Shelby’s expression fell when she made the realization, “Is that why we don’t look like daddy?” If it only took one sperm and one egg...two dads...it all boiled down to simple math.

Jason heavily sighed, “That would be why…” He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “But that doesn’t make me any less of your father...I love the two of you, and it’s love that makes a family”


End file.
